joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Copetan
|-|Her usual profile picture= |-|Profile picture with the big gay 1= |-|Profile picture with the big gay 2= Summary Copetan is a Joke Battles Wiki admin that has been active since the wiki's earliest days and has been one of its earliest admins. Although she hasn't been as active as , she tries to be as helpful as possible with all of her contributions. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High Memetic Tier, apparently? (I really don't know) Name: Copetan Origin: The Internet Gender: Feminine, she/her (I would write something else that's witty here, but I honestly can't come up with anything) Age: approximately the duration of - trunc945230820) * trunc9192631770) }} }} periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium-133 atom Classification: Human (yes, really!), Joke Battles Wiki Admin, Math Nerd, definitely not a furry Powers and Abilities: Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Tries to regulate her emotions as much as possible, sometimes to the point of seeming emotionless), Gay Manipulation (Due to the fact that she's pansexual), Gender Manipulation (You might be able to assume what I'm trying to imply here), Logic Usage (Able to use it successfully to completely reverse the opinions of users in a supposed stomp match) | All of the previous abilities, alongside Page Editing, Admin Privileges, Math Manipulation (Could ramble on about how beautiful prime distribution is and how it is related to Pi, and continue down the rabbit hole, much to the woe of her peers), Limited Meme Manipulation (She's not very up-to-date with memes, but has managed to use them successfully), Resistance to Meme Manipulation (Any memes used against her would likely just whoosh above her head), Fourth Wall Awareness (Totally not an excuse for inexplicably changing the point of view of pronouns within the same article), User Manipulation (Able to control Copebot to do whatever she wants), Wiki Manipulation (Is able to edit core wiki code), Time Manipulation (Is able to spend way too much time on her computer before she even realizes it's already time to go to sleep), Resistance to Jelly Manipulation Attack Potency: Human Class | Wiki-wide (able to break the wiki by editing it's code (although it actually wasn't me in those occasions, I would still be able to do it anyways if I wanted to)) Speed: Athletic Human (Although this might not be true anymore given that I haven't done any exercise for a long time) | Omnipresent to Massively and Utterly Omnipresent using , with none of the edits hidden Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (At least enough to lift misbehaving users and drop kick them out of the wiki) Striking Strength: No way! My fists would break before I could even measure this! | Insanity Inducing (Able to hit with memes that are powerful enough to defeat even the founder of this wiki) Durability: Human Level | Indescribably Infinite, likely even more (It's not like wiki users or the wiki itself is going to materialize out of nowhere and sock me in the face... right?) Stamina: Way too much for her own good+ Range: Ugh, I'm too lazy to get out of bed right now | All of Joke Battles Wiki+ Standard Equipment: The Ban Hammer, her laptop (seemingly perpetually open on ), her Nintendo Switch, her Differential Equations textbook, Copebot, The Almighty Calculator, Copetan (Bird) Intelligence: "One of the smartest people I've ever met. Literally got above 100% in calculus back in 10th grade. Casually reads trigonometry books for fun, fuckin nerd" - Ryukama | Unwilling to fill this section in+++ (I'll probably ask Ryukama to fill this in later) Weaknesses: Crippling shyness, Occasional awkwardness, Fear of mice and cockroaches (only in certain conditions though... I don't want to go in depth or else this would get too long), alongside Video Games, Birds (Have you looked at a bird recently? They're so pretty!!), laziness, and basically anything that could be considered a distra—hey, what's that?! Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'I'll probably fill this in later': What the name says *'Oh god this is due in 5 minutes': Procrastinate so much that when push comes to shove, she is able to write a whole page of essay every 10 minutes. Might not be great writing, but it works. Key: In real life | JBW User Now for our Regularly Scheduled Music Break Ludwig van Beethoven - Grosse Fuge, Op. 133 Beethoven Sonata Op 106 "Hammerklavier" Part 5 (mov 4) Valentina Lisitsa Steve Reich 2x5 Rhapsody in Blue C418 - Taswell (Minecraft Volume Beta) C418 - Sweden - Minecraft Volume Alpha Others Notable Victories: *Ryukama (This and this: ) *Rodri "Dante" (this explains everything) *Alexcar3000 (He was being a naughty boy) *Trolls, spammers, and any other misbehaving users Notable Losses: *Alexcar3000 (He beat me in a match of tic-tac-toe...) *KingPin0422 (KingPin's Profile) (Both were 10-B) Inconclusive Matches: *Currently nonexistent Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Math Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Bisexuals Category:Birds Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 10 Category:"Adults" Category:Lazy Users Category:Real Life Category:Psychopaths Category:JBW Users Category:Americans Category:Copetan's Profiles Category:WIP Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Edit Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:I can't think of any more categories to add please help